what would you do for a friend?
by Lady Zera
Summary: Dr. Slate is in trouble some one is after her


"Ring, ring, ring," 

"Ring, ring, ring,"   
"Who is it? What you what?" Dwayne asked the ringing phone.   
"Ah, Dwayne you need to pick it up to talk to the person calling." Jo said as she placed a pillow over her head to draw out the noise.   
"Ah, right, thanks." Dwayne walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
"Dwayne?" The soften voice on the other side force Dwayne to sit up.   
"Erika? What's a matter?"   
"Their was a man- he broke in to my home- he—" Dwayne could hear Dr. Slate crying.   
"Where are you? Are you all right?"Dwayne got of the chair.  
"Iam at home I think he's gone, but I am not sure—I am really scared."   
"I'll be right their!" Dwayne hung up the phone and ran to put some close one.   
"Guys I am going to the main land Dr. Slate is in trouble." Dwayne placed on the lights.   
"The Big Guy does home calls?" Jo asked. "TURN off the lights!"   
"No, but I do." Dwayne whispered. "I'll call tomorrow, and I have my beeper on in case." He then turned off the lights and lifted.   
  
  
  
Dr. Erika Slate sat in her Living Room waiting for Dwayne to get there. She was scared her clothing was torn, as well as bloody, her hair a mess, her face red and full of tears.   
"Knock, knock, knock."   
Erika looked up as she heard the doorbell go off. "That should be Dwayne- or The cops," she told her self, getting off her bed, slowly moving toward her door.   
"Who is it?"   
"Its Dwayne."   
"Alright, " Erika slowly opened the door, moving behind it.   
"Erika?" Dwayne closed the door behind himself as he walked in, seeing her was probably the hardest thing he had to do as he looked toward her. "Are you alright?" Dwayne asked, trying not to scare her.   
"Scared." Erika looked away.   
"You look it." Dwayne joked as he looked around her trashed apparent. "Man, a hurricane went thought your place."   
"A nasty one." Erika tried to joke as well. "Thanks for coming."   
"How about you go take a shower and clean up well i fix up the place?"   
"Ok.."   
Dwayne looked around the house as he slowly started to pick things up. Well cleaning he found a pitcher of Erika and Rusty it looked as though they were at a theme park or something, both of them seemed so happy. As he placed in on the mantel he wished that Erika could be just as happy now as she was in the pitcher slowly he moved to the couch and turned it back on its lags.   
As he moves about cleaning up the best he could.  
  
  
"Dwayne? Can you stay the night?" Erika asked as she walked out of the bathroom in her housecoat.   
" I can- I'll Mmm stay on the couch."   
"Thank you." Erika smiled.   
"You wanna talk to me- about to night?"   
"What's to say?"   
"Come on Erika, you must want to talk." Dwayne asked as he looked to her. "Now come sit down and tell me all about it." He out reached his hand towards her.   
Slowly Erika moved towards the couch, "Alright i guess." She wisperd, as she sat in his arms.   
  


******That Morning   
  


Dwayne work up, noticing he was holding Erika in his arms, she seemed so peaceful as she slept, though one of her eyes was black, she seemed kind of happy sleeping in his arms as she softly breathed.  
"'Good morning" He whispered as he slowly woke her.   
"Hay, Mm you stayed all night? You shouldn't have." She whispered as she looked around for her glass. 

"Well i did." Dwayne kissed her forehead. "Your very beautiful in the morning.""Thank you" She whispered as she warped her arms around him. " We stayed the hole night on the couch..." 

"Ya, my back can tell." Dwayne gored, getting up. Erika sat up slowly, getting of the couch.

"Hungry?" She asked walking out of the room. 

"I am a man, I am always hungry." Dwayne laughed as he sat up stacking his back.   
"Egg's?" She called out. "I don't have coffee, dang i know i need that! Oh wait.... orange juice! Its green, gross! I think my fridge needs to be cleaned out. Badly!" 

"We can go out." Dwayne told her. 

"I'll pay." Erika called out as she joined him in the room. "You need a shower or anything?"   
"Ya good thing I have extra clothing" he smiled.   
"The bathrooms right there." She pointed to the door across the room. "I'll go get dress.. And get to work."   
"Take the day off- last night was hard you need to rest- why don't I'll go to your work, get your things off your deck and tell your boss that your very sick and that I am their to get your things."  
"Thank you, Dwayne." She smiled as she walked into her room.   
  
  
  
*****At the office *****  
  
  
  
"Where's Dr. Slate?" Rusty asked as he watched Dwayne get Dr. Slates stuff. 

"Sick." Dwayne looked up from Erika's desk.   
"Can I come to see her?" Rusty asked.   
"I guess so,"   
"Where's Dr. Slate?" Donovan walked in to the office.   
"She… ah…. sick, Sir." Rusty told him as he walked in. "Can I go see her?"   
"Sick? Her? Since when?" Jenny asked from Donovan's shoulder.  
"Last night?" Dwayne guessed.   
"Right and why are you here?" Donovan asked.   
"Dr. Slate wanted me to pick up something's from the office."   
"Oh well then.."   
"So can i can i can i?" Rusty asked.   
"Yes sure what ever." Donovan said not even looking at the boy robot.   
"Yahoo! "Rusty danced as he ran about.   
"Go get your things Rusty, and we'll leave." Dwayne watched the little guy ran off to his room.   
"Anything else Sir?" He asked turning to Donovan.   
"Nope, not at all." Donovan walked out of the room.   
"Ready!" Rusty smiled walking in to the room.   
"Alright, Lets go." Dwayne opened the door and lifted with Rusty at his side.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After driving a long time Rusty's question began to eat him why was Dr.Slate sick? She seemed fine yesterday.   
"Lt. Dwayne, is Dr. Slate really sick?"   
"She was eating raw fish last night." Dwayne lied to the young egger boy.   
"Raw fishy? Ewww!" Rusty looked away. "NO wonder she's sick!"   
"Right!" Dwayne said as he droved.   
"Dr. Slate isn't going to throw up or anything is she?" Rusty asked.   
"Nope," The car ride went quite was Dwayne drove on towards Dr. Slates home, and after a wile of silence Rusty was beginning to get board.   
"Are we their yet?"   
"You got no potions eh kid? I've only been driving for 10 minutes." Dwayne laughed truing into a parking lot of a high standing apartment building. "Yes we are where."   
"Cool!" Rusty then jumped out of the car as it came to a rest.   
  
  


Erika looked out of her apartment window as she saw Dwayne's car pull up. "Thank god." She whispered, and then turned to the ringing phone.   
"Who would that be?" She asked aloud as she walked over and picked it up. "Hello?""   
"Remember me?" the voice was male, she could remember it but from where.   
"You called the cops on me bitch! I am coming back for you- trust me I am watching your every move- I see you right now your wearing blue jeans-" Erika looked out the window to see where he could be hiding, as he listed off what she was wearing.   
"Leave me alone! You got want you want!" Erika cried as she looked around.   
"Not all I want," He said was he hung up the phone.   
"Honey, I am home!" Dwayne called out as he walked into Erika's apparent.   
"Dr. Slate?" Rusty called out as he saw his mother crying by the phone.   
"Dr. Slate what's a matter?" Rusty asked.   
"He called me.." Erika said softly.   
"Who called you?" Dwayne asked.   
"He did." was all Erika could say as she cried.  
"Who's he?" Rusty asked as he turned to Dwayne.   
"No one." Erika said as she wiped her eyes.   
"No one made you cry?" Rusty asked.   
"Someone's after me Rusty." Erika told him.   
"Rusty, i am going out to see who's out there, you stay with your mum alright?" Dwayne said as he reached for his cell phone and ran out the doors.   
"Okay!" Rusty called out as he helped his mum up.   
"Rusty, see if you can find the place where the person called from." asked as Rusty helped her into a chair.  
"Alright." Rusty went to the phone and started to down load the numbers of who had called that day.   
  
  


Dwayne looked around the apartment building, but wasn't able to find any sight of anyone watching Erika anywhere, and decided to return back to her place. 

  
"You, A Mr. Slate? A mailman asked as Dwayne gave up his such and started to walk in to the apartment building.   
"I am a close friend."  
"Close enough" the man said as he handed Dwayne a paper "Sign here for a package."   
"Alright," Dwayne singed the paper and took the box.  
Well walking up the stairs to Dr. Slate's home, Dwayne puzzled over what would be in the box.   
"I can't find anything Dr. Slate." Rusty said as he gave up. "All I am getting are 00's"   
"That's a pay phone."Erika told him. "Its a lost." she finished, looking to the door as it opened.   
"Well, well, well, look Erika you have mail!" Dwayne handed her the package. "But there is no return address."   
Erika looked it over before she opened it, placing her glasses on her noise she looked at them. "You signed for it- thanks." she smiled as she turned over the paper. The papers had pitchers of her naked on them.   
"Dwayne these are pitchers of me." Erika whispered as looked them over.   
"Can i see?" Rusty asked flying over her shoulder, seeing them he went back on to the floor. "Gross!"   
"Ok that's it." Dwayne took the pitchers, walking over to the phone. "Garth code 4!" Dwayne them hung up.   
"What's a code 4?" Rusty asked, as he looked to his mum.   
"A Code 4 means company is coming." Dwayne told the robot.   
"Company?" Rusty asked.   
"Dr. Slate please packs a few things." Dwayne looked to her; she nodded as she moved to her bedroom.   
"What's going on?" Rusty asked.   
"Someone's after Dr. Slate and until he's is court your mum need to be looked after." Dwayne tried his best to explain.   
  
*****In the shadows****  
"My pretty you will be mine." A man whispered to the pitcher on his wall. "I will have you or you'll died." He told the pitcher.   
  
******Dark horse.*******   
"What up?" Jo asked as Garth walked in to the bunkroom, with blanks and a couple Pillows.   
"The doc's coming" Garth told her as he set the blanks over the bed.   
"And why?" Jo jumped off her bed.   
"Don't know it was a code 4"   
"Guy has a crush on here eh?" Jo laughed as she set up the bed.   
"He's gone."   
  
*********Dr. Slates home*****   
  
"Erika is their anything i can't do?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the crying Doctor.   
"Just hold me." She whispered as she cried.   
"I can handle that." Dwayne told her. "I love you." He whispered after a wile.   
"I love you too." 

Slowly the hug turned into a kiss that lasted a wile until a curtain young boy walked in on them.   
"Guy ah guys?" Rusty turned to couple as they kissed. "Hello?" he asked as they pulled them a part. "That's was sick!!!"   
Erika and Dwayne looked to the boy Robot as an awkward and embarrassed   
moment was interrupted.   
"Rusty." Dwayne said in a fatherly voice.   
"Rusty," Erika smile, as she waved her finger. "What have I told you about walking in on-"   
"Don't." Rusty stepped in.   
"Alright I think we are ready." Dwayne broke up the conversation. "Lets go."   
  
********* In the shadows*******   
"Where do you think you can hide from me, Dr Slate?" The man asked as he   
watched the boy robot exited the house. "Your mine like it or not!"   
  
******Dark Horse.****   
"So what's going on Dwayne?" Jo asked as she talked on a cell phone to Dwayne.   
"I am bring Dr. Slate to the dark horse, Rusty's coming too, so cover him up." Him as we all know is the Big Guy. Dwayne couldn't remember if they had closed him up the other day.   
"Garths out flying him, to test out the new guns we placed in yesterday." Jo replayed as she looked above her as the Big Guy shot at a target. "I get to test out his fly power later." She laughed.   
"Maybe Rusty will join you" Dwayne laughed from the other side of the phone.   
"Sure, why not. You can make out with your Dane and I'll play with the boy he'll never know the different." JO smiled.   
"He, might not." Dwayne told JO.   
"My ETA is 10 minutes, meet ya at the dock."   
"Right-o" Jo hung up." I am going to meet Dwayne at the docks. Want anything   
boys?"   
"Nope."   
"Chocolate."   
"A date?"   
Jo looked to one of the Navy boys as he looked to her, with a wink.   
"Sorry boy, I'm not your type," Jo stock out her tong and walked out.   
  


****In the Big Guy*****  
"Jo is gay right?" Garth asked Turing on a screen to see Mack.   
"Yes she is now, come on, Garth lets get the BGY 11 going" Mack spoke up looking to Garth. "Its Jo's turn to fly him when she gets back."   
"Yes sir." Garth landed the big guy "He's already to play with his guns."   
  


*****On land****  
  
"Hay guys," Jo smiled as she Landed the helicopter, and walked over to Dwayne, Rusty and Dr. Slate.   
"Hay."   
"Hay, Is the Big Guy Awake?" Rusty asked looking toward the ship to see if the Big Guy was flying.   
"I'll get Garth to power him up for you alright?" Dwayne smiled to the young boy. "Really??"   
"Yes," Dwayne smiled as he helped Dr. Slate get on to the helicopter.   
"Yahoo!!!" Rusty laughed flying toward the SS Dark horse.   
"Rusty, you wanna race?" Jo asked as she turned on the helicopter.   
"Alright." Rusty rejoined the group.   
"On your mark ...get set...GOI!" She called out as she took it form 0 to 120 in less then 20 seconds. Doing a Xena cry she ran a head of rusty.   
"Hyper sonic!" Rusty's voice ran out as he pasted them with very little trouble.   
"NO fair you cheater!!!" Jo laughed turning to Dwayne and Erika. "Are you two having fun?"   
"Oh ya lots." Dwayne rolled his eyes looking to Erika.  
"You think. I am going to survive this?" Erika asked Dwayne.   
"You will," He told her as he warped with arms around her.   
"Jo's happy because she get's to fly the Big Guy." Dwayne whispered as he hugged her closely.   
"She on meds for it?" Erika joked.   
"Me on med- never" Jo smiled looking around. "Just hope you don't get sea sick, i mean it was fun with Donovan and everything but it's not nice to have to clean it up.-- don't worry the SS is a nice ship, she's a steady one, but your sharing rooms with me and the rest of the pit crew,' Jo docked the speed helicopter up to the Dark Horse.   
"We're home boy and ladies." she said climbing out.   
"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Erika asked as she getting out of the helicopter.   
"Afraid you would be made?" Dwayne shrugged as she gave her things.   
"I am mad you that didn't tell me." She told him.   
"Dr. Slate i won i won!"   
"Good boy Rusty." Erika went on to her knees so that she would be the same height as him. "Now go and find the Big Guy."   
"Right-o." Rusty smiled getting out and flying around the ship.   
"Where Jo go?" Erika asked as she looked around until she saw the Big Guy fly upwards.   
"She's great with him," Dwayne whispered.  
"Which one the Big Guy or Rusty?"   
"Both now let me show you to the buck rooms." Dwayne took her arm.

******From the shadows*****

The man looked to Dr. Slate as she walked in to the boat.  
"Danm, you bitch!" He swear. "How can i visit you to night?" he asked as he turned to the robot in the room with him. "Never mind I know a way." 

****3 hours later****  
"King of spades?"   
"Go fish." Jo smiled as she looked up form her cards to Garth who was losing the game.  
"So Erika, you don't mind the ship eh?" Garth asked. "Donovan hated her."  
"He's a jerk any ways." Erika smiled "Whatever you did to him, you did well."  
"Speaking for Donovan---"  
"The Big Guys signal!" Rusty smiled as he got up form the card game.  
"Jo get a reading." Dwayne asked as they all ran to the computer.  
"2ed and 5th!"   
"Rusty you head out that way, and the Big Guy will meet you" Dwayne looked to the little Guy as he fly off.  
"Lets get sited up- Doc let these fine men be nice to You if they are not - I'll kill them." Jo smiled as she when to set up the Big Guy Mack and Garth looked to Dr. Slate and smiled.   
"Go a 5?"  
"Go fish,"  
  


**The shadows***  
The Man walked out of the shadows in the USS Dark house as he looked around for Dr. Slate.   
"Where are you, my dear?" He asked as he slowly walked down the steps that led down the stairs trying not to be couch.   
  


**USS Dark Horse***   
"This games boring." Jo sighed as she placed the cards down, "What else should we play?"  
"'Time to Die' sounds nice don't you think so?" a man asked stepping out of the shadows.   
"Dr. Donovan?" Erika stood up. "Its you?"   
"Right-o princess." Dr. Donovan placed out a gun. "If any one wants to live I would move away from her."   
"I don't think so you touch her and I'll" Garth walked up behind Donovan,  
"Be shoot" Donovan pulled the trigger, as Garth fell to the ground, "Now come here Princess or I'll shot more of your friends"   
Dr. Erika Slate didn't even think twice, one of the pit crew members were down, if she lessoned she may be able to save his life she walked up to Dr. Donovan as he placed his hand around her shoulder.   
"Good Girl." Dr. Donavan kissed Erika's check.  
"Dr. Slate!" Rusty came though the ships wall. "Unhand Her!" demanded Rusty, as he looked around the room.  
"Garth?" Rusty whispered as he tried to stop himself from starting to cry.  
"He's ok, Rusty..." Erika whispered as Donovan placed the gun to her neck.  
"Move any closer and i will kill you all!" Donovan smiled as he laughed he'd won his trophy that's all that mattered.  
"NO!" Rusty screened as he shot towards Dr. Donovan. "NO ONE THEANEDS DR. SLATE!" He begin. "No one!"   
"She been lying to you Rusty! The Big is a man with in a robots uniform." Donovan started trying top make the boy robot mad at his hero.  
"NO! Its not true!" Rusty shot again.   
"He's not breathing!" Jo looked up as she held her teammates friend.  
"Where is Dwayne when ever the Big Guy's around? Why are they near in the same room when he's operating?" Donovan asked the boy robot.  
"Dwayne?" Rusty asked as he looked to the Big Guy. "Its true?" He asked Erika as Donovan tightened the knife to her neck.  
"Rusty lesson, Donovan's only trying to make you made so that you'll destroy the Big Guy don't let him won -- he's hurt you mum once he'll do it again!" Jo spoke up as she placed presser on Garths gun shoot wound.   
"I wanna know the truth!" Rusty said as he looked to everyone in the room.  
Dr. Erika Slate begin to cry as the knife went tighter on her throat, as she gasping for air.   
"Rusty help me!" she cried.  
"Mama!" Rusty fly to toward Dr. Donovan "Let go of her your lies - your lies where to mix me up! Dwayne's waiting for the Big Guy in the other room i know he is!"  
"You know Rusty or is that what you have been told to believe?" Donovan asked as he let go of Erika.  
"They have all lied to you-- it is Dwayne in side of the big guy!" Rusty's human emotion went hay weir and then blow up, sending Rusty to the ground.  
"Rusty!" 

Mack ran to Rusty trying to get him restarted. 

"Are you happy? You kill him!" Erika cried as she got up "You killed all of his dreams- his hopes- you ended it all!"  
"Hoping hot pie!" The big guy came on to the ships deck.  
"What with the boy?" He asked noticing Erika crying with a knife towards her neck.   
"But the knife down!" The Big Guy asked as he held out a hand.

"NO Dwayne- she's mine." Donovan tighten his grip on Erika.

Erika could no longer take it and fainted. 

"Mirroring sweetie." Dwayne whispered as Erika gained concourse. 

"What happened?" Erika asked as she woke up. 

"Your thought was all most cut in two."   
"Oh ya… Where's Rusty?" Erika asked as she tried to sit up.   
"Mack's trying to bring him online" Dwayne took her hand. "He's been off line for a week- the BGY misses him." 

"I miss him too." Erika smiled. "What about me?"

"You, my love, have just work up form a coma." Dwayne smiled as she ran a hand though her hear, "But now your awake."

"I am." Dr, Slate lowed Dwayne's face toward hers. "I love you, Dwayne." 

"And I you, Dr. Slate."   
  
  
***a month later***  
  
"I hope this works!" Erika smiled as she turned on Rusty.  
"What happened?" The Boy robot looked to his creator.   
"You back!" Erika hugged her boy robot.   
Rusty hugged back but as he noticed Dwayne in the he stopped looking towards Dwayne.  
"Your the big guy?"  
"I am sorry buddy but Dr. Hunter to be, wanted your dream of being like the Big Guy to some true- i had to play along." Dwayne hung his head. "Iam sorry."  
Rusty looked to Erika. " I was trying to protect you but I almost lost you—I am sorry I should have never did it.."  
"You lie to protect me?"   
"Yes Rusty, if I was to tell you would have crashed-- you where gone for a month."  
"What happened to Donovan?"   
"he's in jail-- and he lost his company-- that doesn't matter you were bought by the military - so was Dr. Hunter--she is now fully in charge of you and the big guy."

"Dr. Hunter?" Rusty looked to Erika. "What's he mean?" 

"Dwayne and I will be married in the year, Rusty."

Rusty smiled as he looked around the room, Dr, Slate- ah Dr. Hunter must have placed some of his things in the room.  
"What about Garth?" Rusty asked as he looked way.  
"You'll see him soon, Rusty, " Dr, Slate smiled as the pit crew walked in to the room.   
  
  
End


End file.
